The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to bandwidth selection for enhanced machine-type-communications.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communication systems may support communications between base stations and different types of narrowband device types. For example, in enhanced machine-type communications (eMTC) and narrowband-Internet of Things (NB-IoT) deployments, mobile devices may communicate with a base station (or other serving station) using resources allocated specifically for one deployment or the other. Such systems may be associated with, for example, bandwidth (or frequency band) configurations that are designed to minimize power usage of the narrowband devices, are responsive to narrowband devices typically having a limited amount of information to communicate, etc.
In some aspects, some wireless communication systems supporting narrowband communication configurations, such as NB-IoT and eMTC, may have different available bandwidths for different types of channels used for communication. As one non-limiting example, such wireless communication systems may have one bandwidth (or frequency band(s)) available for the wireless devices to monitor certain channels (e.g., control channels) and a different bandwidth (or frequency band(s)) available for the wireless devices to exchange data (e.g., in a data channel).